Embassy Pictures
Embassy Pictures Entertainment, LLC is a American film studio and entertainment company owned by Embassy Communications. Assets Motion Pictures and Home Entertainment Embassy Pictures Motion Pictures Group * Embassy Pictures * Columbia Pictures * TriStar Pictures ** TriStar Productions. * Screen Gems * Embassy Pictures Imageworks * Embassy Pictures Animation * Embassy Pictures Distribution Embassy Pictures Distribution Worldwide * Embassy Pictures Worldwide Embassy Pictures Home Entertainment * Embassy Pictures Wonder * Genius Brands Embassy Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions * Destination Films * Stage 6 Films * Affirm Films Television U.S. Production and distribution Embassy Pictures Television * Culver Entertainment * Embassy Row * Funimation * TriStar Television * Embassy Pictures Television Distribution International production * 2waytraffic * Blueprint Television * Electric Ray * Floresta * Huaso * Lean-M Producers Center * Left Bank Pictures * Playmaker Media * Starling * Stellify Media * Teleset International distribution * Manga Entertainment Television networks USA * Cine Embassy Television * FunimationNow * Game Show Network * GetTV * Crackle ** The Minisode Network * Embassy Movie Channel International * Animax * AXN * Embassy ONE * Embassy Channel * Embassy GEM * CSC Media Group ** True Entertainment ** Pop ** Pop Max ** Tiny Pop ** True Movies 1 ** True Movies 2 * Embassy Entertainment Television ** Movies4Men ** TruTV (UK and Ireland) * Viasat 3 and Viasat 6 Other Embassy Pictures Operations * Ghost Corps * Embassy Records * Embassy Pictures Family Entertainment * Embassy Pictures Consumer Products * Embassy Pictures Technologies * Embassy Pictures Interactive * Embassy Pictures Cable Ventures * Embassy Pictures Studios * Embassy Pictures Plaza * Embassy Pictures Europe * Embassy Pictures Studios Post Production Facilities * Worldwide Product Fulfillment * Embassy Pictures Japan * Embassy Pictures Digital ** Embassy Station ** Embassy Pictures Network ** Embassy Pictures Mobile ** Embassy Pictures Digital Networks *** SPiN *** SoapCity *** Screenblast *** Advanced Platform Group * Embassy Pictures Networks India ** AXN ** Embassy SAB ** Embassy Aath ** Embassy BBC Earth ** Embassy Entertainment Television ** Embassy ESPN ** Embassy Le Plex HD ** Embassy Max ** Embassy Max 2 ** Embassy Pal ** Embassy Pix ** Embassy Rox HD ** Embassy Six ** Embassy Ten ** Embassy Wah ** Embassy Yay Acquired from Lionsgate Motion Pictures * Lionsgate Films (Lionsgate Motion Picture Group) ** Lionsgate Premiere50 ** Summit Entertainment *** Summit Premiere *** Summit Entertainment Records *** International Distribution Company, LLC (joint venture with Pedro Rodriguez) ** Pantelion Films (50% with Televisa) ** Roadside Attractions (45%) ** Grindstone Entertainment Group ** Studio L65 ** Globalgate Entertainment (joint venture with Televisa (Mexico), Tobis Film (Germany), Nordisk Film (Denmark), TME Films (Turkey), Gaumont Film Company (France), Lotte Entertainment (South Korea), Belga Films (Belgium), PKDN Films (Japan), Paris Filmes (Brazil), Cine Colombia (Colombia) and Rai Cinema (Italy))76 ** Good Universe77 * Lionsgate Home Entertainment ** Manga Entertainment * Lionsgate UK ** Elevation Sales (joint venture with StudioCanal UK) ** Primal Media ** Potboiler Television (joint venture with Potboiler Productions) * Lionsgate India * Lionsgate Interactive Ventures and Games * Lionsgate Global Franchise Management * Lionsgate Music Television Production * Lionsgate Television ** Debmar-Mercury ** Sea to Sky Entertainment (joint venture with Thunderbird Entertainment) * Pilgrim Studios585960 ** 1620 Media78 * 3 Arts Entertainment (majority stake) Media Networks * Starz Networks ** Starz and 5 sister channels ** Starz Encore and 7 sister channels ** MoviePlex *** IndiePlex *** RetroPlex * Pantaya (joint venture with Hemisphere Media Group)79 * Laugh Out Loud (joint venture with HartBeat Digital)80 * Tribeca Shortlist (joint venture with Tribeca Enterprises)81 * Celestial Tiger Entertainment (joint venture with Celestial Pictures and Saban Capital Group) ** Celestial Movies *** Celestial Movies HD *** Celestial Classic Movies *** Celestial Movies Pinoy ** cHK ** KIX ** Thrill ** Miao Mi Acquired from MGM Holdings Film Production/Distribution and Home Entertainment * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. ** MGM Home Entertainment ** United Artists Releasing (Mirror Releasing, LLC) distribution joint venture with Annapurna Pictures and Orion Pictures60 * Orion Pictures Corporation ** Orion Classics Television * MGM Television ** Big Fish Entertainment LLC ** Evolution Media (Evolution Film & Tape, Inc.) ** Gato Grande Productions (joint venture with Mexican entrepreneurs Miguel Aleman and Antonio Cué) ** Orion TV Productions, Inc. ** Lightworkers Media * Channels ** MGM HD ** This TV (Joint venture with Tribune Broadcasting) ** Light TV ** Comet (owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group, operated by MGM) ** Charge! (owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group, operated by MGM) ** Epix *** Epix2 *** Epix Hits *** Epix Drive-In ** Impact (joint venture with Comcast) ** Rede Telecine (Brazilian joint venture with Globosat, Disney, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) *** Telecine Action *** Telecine Cult *** Telecine Fun *** Telecine Pipoca *** Telecine Premium *** Telecine Touch *** Telecine Productions *** Telecine On Demand *** Telecine Play * MGM Digital ** Stargate Command – streaming service ** United Artists Digital Studios61 Other assets * MGM Animation * MGM Consumer Products * MGM Interactive * MGM Music * MGM On Stage Category:Embassy Communications